1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support apparatus for supporting a cantilevered beam from an upright post of T-shaped cross section, and more particularly relating, but not by way of limitation, where such cantilevered beam is used as a plant support, mailbox holder or sign support.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of types of supports for attachment to T-shaped posts have been heretofore devised which have been used to support mailboxes or signs. None of the previous supports have utilized a pair of spaced horizontal plates having a cross-shaped aperture therein for sliding registry with the post and a center plate attached along an edge of said plates having at least one bolt therethrough to bear against the post. Some previous supports require registration with pre-drilled holes in the post which is avoided with the present invention. Other previous supports require the cantilevered beam to be tilted while being moved to various positions on the post. This feature is frequently undesirable, particularly when the apparatus is used as a plant support, and the present invention presents no such problems. The plant support disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,342, held by the inventor of the present invention, requires guide lines to be run from the ground to a plant support collar. The present invention provides another means of support for the collar which eliminates the necessity of guide lines.